The Generation of Grandmasters
by KnB BnK
Summary: AkaKuro AoKise MidoTaka M rated for fluff in later chapters. Chess AU. What if the GOM were chess players instead of basketball prodigies?
1. Chapter 1 - The Miracles

Helloo~~ This is my first time writing a fanfiction as I have almost always been a reader and not a writer. Please go easy on me for now, and enjoy!

Summary: Teiko Middle School, a school famous for having the best chess program in all of Japan, was the birthplace of the talents of 5 prodigies, collectively referred to as the Generation of Miracles.

Disclaimer: I have no rights towards KnB nor any of the characters used in this fanfiction

Chapter One: The Miracles

Akashi Seijuro, the captain of the Teiko Chess Club, could not help but sigh as another opponent fell easily to his relentless attacks. His opponent, a chess player by the name of Takahama Shuuge, could hardly last 10 moves before his defense collapsed and he was checkmated by the all-seeing Akashi. Shuuge, shocked that he was defeated so easily, struggled to keep his composure as he shook hands with the red-head.

Akashi left the room, not even bothering to check on his teammates, he was confident in his teammates, and who was to prove him wrong. He always won, so therefor he was always right.

About ten minutes later, Akashi heard a loud shout, "AKASHICCI!" Akashi sighed, knowing what was coming.

Kise Ryouta, a model and another one of his chess teammates slammed into him with a hug, however, before he could get the chance Akashi sent him a strong elbow to the ribs, knocking him back.

"Akashicci so mean~" Ryouta pouted, doubled over.

"How was your match Ryouta? Akashi asked, although he knew the answer already.

"Easy as always, of course!" The cheerful blonde replied.

Akashi didn't reply, just watched as a green haired, glasses-wearing boy approach them.

"Finished, Shintarou?"

"Of course, Akashi" The perceptive green haired man who goes by the name of Midorima Shintarou, yet another member of his club, replied.

Shortly afterwards, a tanned male with navy blue hair approached the trio with a giant, purple haired boy.

"Ehh~ I was sure I was gonna finish first today, I buried that weak bastard in just 20 moves!" Aomine Daiki, the navy haired boy, pouted.

"I beat mine in 15, the fact that you took twenty means that your stupidity has finally gotten to you, Ahomine." Midorima smirked arrogantly.

"Ehhh~, I took 25 moves to win mine! Midorimacci and Aominecci sure are amazing! The only reason I finished second is my match started first!" Kise complimented bubbly, ever the socialite.

"I don't know why you care so much Kise-chin and Mine-chin, they are all the same." Murisakibara Atsushi, the huge purple-headed boy said lazily.

"I agree with you Atsushi, but you should at least try to remember their names and act polite to them, even if you disgraced them on the board." Akashi scolded.

Kuroko Tetsuya, a sky blue haired boy with clear blue eyes wakened at 7:00 sharp by his alarm clock. He sleepily awakened with an incredibly bad bedhead. He walked to the mirror and sighed, trying to get his hair to cooperate. By 8:00 pm, he was out the door and on the bus to school. He arrived at his middle school, Teiko Middle School, where he is a first year. All of a sudden, he hears a loud shout.

"Hey, Tetsu!" Aomine, his best friend, walks up to him and says energetically.

"Hello Aomine-kun. How was your morning?" Kuroko says, perfectly mannered

"I may or may not have woken up an hour late." Aomine says sheepishly.

Kuroko sighs, and continues to school.

"See you in homeroom Tetsu!" Aomine says, running for his locker.

Kuroko loved chess. He loved everything about it. The exhilaration of going head to head in a battle of wits against another person, the gameplay, and every one of the pieces.

However, there was one thing in the way of him and his love of chess.

He sucked.

Badly.

However, Kuroko still joined the Chess club and was put in the reserves, like all the other non-regulars. Aomine, his best friend, happened to be a regular.

He was jealous of the tall tan skinned bluenette, although he would never admit it to anyone but himself.

"Oi! Tetsu! Wait up!" Aomine yelled at Kuroko.

"Hello, Aomine-kun. Ready for chess practice?"

"Hai! This is gonna be fucking awesome! Did you see my match yesterday Tetsu?" The boisterous blue-head asked.

"Hai. It was a good match." Kuroko replied.

"Oh, Mine-chin."

"Daiki."

"Aominecci!"

"Greetings, Aomine."

A certain rainbow greeted the tan boy.

"Daiki, if you are alone, the regulars are having practice matches against each other. A tournament. Double elimination with 2 minutes on the clock." Akashi stated in a commanding tone.

"Excuse me? He isn't alone" Kuroko piped up.

Midorima stared at him in shock, his glasses almost falling off his nose. Kise nearly fainted in horror. Akashi just stared right through him, his cold calculating monochromatic eyes judging him. Murisakibara dropped the chip bag he was munching on. Even Aomine (which is pretty sad) stared at him in shock, already forgetting he was there when the GOM approached him.

"O-oi Tetsu, don't sneak up on us like that dammit!" Aomine stuttered

"I have been here the whole time" Kuroko said bankly.

"Daiki, who is this?" Akashi asked.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, or Tetsu. He is my best friend." Aomine said

"Are you in the chess club Tetsuya?" Akashi asked again

"Hai." The bluenette answered.

"Tetsuya, I think the regular team could use your lack of presence. With the right care I believe you could surpass everyone here, except me of course, in chess. I will teach you how to form a weapon around it with a technique called "Misdirection"" Akashi said

"Misdirection? Don't magicians use that for magic tricks?" Kuroko asked

"Yes, but with your natural skill I think you can use it much better. I will give you a full week until I will call you down to the regular room where you will fight against one of our regulars in a chess match. If you win, you will join the regulars."

Tetsuya felt his composure broke. _This was his chance_. "H-hai. I will make sure to form a weapon to Akashi-kun's satisfaction."

Then I will see you in a week, Tetsuya.

Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I am a very inexperienced writer so please point out to me any mistakes on this chapter. Yes, I know it is short, but I am slowly getting more comfortable with writing longer pieces. It is the Summer before 9th grade so I have plenty of free time (since I have no life).

Constructive Criticism would make me very happy, and please tell me if you want more or if this chapter and the whole idea sucks.

BY THE WAY, yes, this is Yaoi and will be M-rated (we all know you ALL love fluff and there will be plenty of it). The pairings so far are AkaKuro, AoKise, and MidoTaka. If you have any requests for other pairings, please pm me.

-KnB BnK


	2. Chapter 2 - The Phantom's Gift

Author's note: Hello readers! I'm here to put in another chapter a little early, since last one was small. Although this one is even smaller. This chapter is an extremely crucial chapter, so the lengths of the chapters are going to be going from 1000 to 5000 words. Thanks to Rinfantasy for commenting and everyone who followed for following. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB, but I sure as hell wish I did!

Chapter 2 – The Phantom's Gift

As Akashi sat in his bed, fresh out of the shower, he thought of that boy with the incredibly low presence. _Incredible. He not only managed to surprise me, but even Daiki who was talking to him just a few minutes ago. Just how much potential could he have?!_ He laid his head onto his pillow. _And those beautiful sky-blue hair and eyes…If, no,_ _ **when**_ _he becomes a key member of the Teiko Chess Club, I swear I will make that beautiful person mine_.

Like Akashi-kun said, Kuroko had honed his skill for the past week. He figured out a way to incorporate it into his chess playing. He couldn't wait for school, and more importantly, chess.

"Oi! Tetsu!" Aomine yelled to Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun!" A familiar pink haired girl shouted adoringly.

She fawned over Kuroko while simultaneously pressing him into her seemingly well-endowed chest.

"Momoi-san, I can't breathe" Kuroko managed to choke out from under her chest.

"G-gomen Tetsu-kun! I am just happy to see you!"

Momoi Satsuki was the manager for Teiko Chess team. She is famous for her incredible perception as well as scouting abilities. But despite her look, she was certainly a member to be feared. But alas, it is hard to fear her when her secret fan-club (that she refuses to know about) made sure her reputation is nothing more than a beautiful, large-chested woman with a kind and compassionate heart.

"Goodbye Aomine-kun, I will see you in homeroom."

As Kuroko walked up to the chess club, he saw a pair of monochromatic orbs gaze at him intensely.

"Tetsuya, you will be training with the rest of the regulars today, although I am sure you remember last week's deal."

"Hai, I will not disappoint Akashi-kun."

When the rainbow had finished gathering in the regular's separate club room, Akashi spoke up. "Nobody has any training today, as we will be watching Tetsuya have a chess match with Ryouta."

"Finally, that slave driver doesn't force us to work like mules and read and memorize 3 chapters of our chess book today." Aomine sighed, relieved.

"-Except for Daiki. He will be enjoying double training."

The color drained from Aomine's face.

"Now, let the match begin!"

"I won't go easy on you, Kuroko-kun." Kise said, waiting for Kuroko to open.

Kuroko moved his pawn 2 spaces forward. The game continued to be back in forth with Kuroko seemingly having no offensive ambitions. Then, Kuroko moved his Queen. Using the Queen's "light", he used misdirection to have Kise playing weary of the Queen above all else, and leaving other pieces unnoticed. In a flash, Kuroko revealed a bishop and rook trap and checkmated Kise. The blonde haired boy blinked.

"EEEEHHHHHHH" Kise exclaimed loudly. _How the hell did he do that, I didn't see any rook or bishops in checkmate position?!_

"Kurokocchi! Teach me your ways sensei!"

The Miracles had a look of collective shock on their faces, no doubt wondering how the Queen took all the attention away from the other pieces. Even Akashi looked surprised, but proud, with a rare smile on his face.

"WHAT…THE FUCK…HAPPENED?!" Aomine stares horrifyingly into Akashi's face, finding a smile.

"RUUN AWAY, HURRY!" Aomine runs and disappears off into the distance.

"I will be back shortly" Akashi says that, anger evident on his face.

10 Minutes Later

"I am back." Akashi walks into the run with a large sack hefted over his shoulders.

The miracles paled.

"Now Tetsuya, please tell us how you did that."

"Yeah, Kuroko, how did you do that? Even Kise isn't stupid enough to overlook such an obvious trap." Midorima asked.

"SO MEEAAN MIDORIMACCHI" Kise pouted.

"Well, using my misdirection, I directed all attention to the bold Queen, the strongest piece. Since all of Kise-kun's attention was on my Queen, he failed to foresee the trap I put him in." Kuroko explained

"Welcome to the regulars, Tetsuya." Akashi said

After the meet, Akashi met up with Kuroko. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko turned around to face Akashi. "Hello Akashi-kun."

"Your abilities fascinate me Kuroko…and your beauty is unparalleled." Akashi said seductively

"Arigato Akashi-kun. Wait, w-what?" Kuroko flushed a deep red.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. I, Akashi Seijuro, hereby declare that you belong to me."

The next day Akashi woke up.

He was a little embarrassed about what, exactly, had kept him so sound asleep.

Every time he fell asleep he saw Tetsuya's blushing face. That moment, when he saw the tealhaired boy lose his mask and blush and fidget, was the sexiest he had ever seen him. He kept fantasizing about that moment.

While Akashi was unsure how he felt of the boy beforehand, but after his special training week, he had realized that he really did love Tetsuya.

One of the reasons Akashi was so surprised to see Kuroko in the first place was his incredible beauty. That small, round face, with sky blue hair and eyes. The face that had just a small bit of baby fat that gave it its roundness.

Akashi had never seen such a rare and exotic beauty such as Kuroko Tetsuya's.

 **Flashback**

"Y-yours, I d-don't think I understand you Akashi-kun" Kuroko stuttered, fidgeting.

"You, Kuroko Tetsuya, will be my boyfriend. I have never felt this way before for another human being, and now I think I understand what love is, what it means."

"Tetsuya. You are my first true love."

Kuroko's blush developed.

"I-I l-like you too, Akashi-kun. I-I will be happy to go out with A-Akashi-kun." Kuroko fidgeted and grumbled.

Akashi took this chance, while Kuroko was looking down, to grasp his chin, turn it up, and softly kiss his lips.

Akashi's lips had felt nothing like Kuroko had felt before. It didn't just feel good, it felt perfect. Like their mouths were meant to meet in the middle. Kuroko started kissing him back.

Akashi nipped Kuroko's lips, sending a sharp jolt of pressure down Kuroko's spine. Akashi pulled away. _Incredible. I was about to lose control…And I meant to just softly and shortly kiss Tetsuya…_

"A-Akashi-kun, w-why did you do that?" Kuroko asked, curious but elated.

"I-I am sorry, I lost control. Do you not like the feel of my lips on yours Tetsuya?" Akashi asked

"N-no Akashi-kun…I-if you want, y-you can do it a-again." Kuroko mumbled.

Akashi grinned, and Kuroko couldn't help but admire the way the red head looked with a smile. _I can't believe someone so perfect would go out with someone who is flawed like me…_

Ahhh Gomen for another short chappie! These first 2 chapters have sort of been set-up chapters for the bigger chapters later on. How do you like Kuroko's ability? It took a very long time to try and adapt his ability to chess, but I think I did a relatively good job. And yes, that was a first kiss for Kuroko...And boy did he enjoy it!

This Fic will be updated every weekend

Please favorite, review, follow, etc

-Knb BnK


	3. Chapter 3 - Teiko's Regret

Hello!

Back for another chappie! I am sure you are all wondering about why the fuck Akashi and Kuroko already kissed! Well, that was on a whim. Sorry to disappoint you but Akashi was sort of teasing the borders of Tetsuya's restraint.

Disclaimer: If I owned KnB I would be showing off right now and not writing fanfiction.

Chapter 3 – The Emperor's Eyes

Kuroko face palmed for the 147th time that night. I still can't believe I said that it was alright for Akashi-kun to kiss me…And not just that but I asked for it! Kuroko's face still burned with embarrassment. Akashi-kun must think badly of me now…I am not a pervert!

Well, there is no use worrying about it now. I should sleep to give my mind suggestions on how to talk to Akashi-kun tomorrow. With that thought in mind, Kuroko fell asleep despite his nervousness for the next day.

The next morning, Kuroko's alarm started blaring. Kuroko really, REALLY didn't want to get up today. Today is the day I have to face Akashi-kun after yesterday. Kuroko shuddered at the thought as he got up and ready for the day.

"Oka-san, Oto-san, I will be leaving now," Kuroko said in goodbye to his parents

"Bye Tetsuya-chan!" His mother, Korimizu Kuroko, said to her beloved son.

However, when Kuroko stepped foot from the door, he saw a limo parked right in front of his house. Kuroko's eyes turned to Gintoki-style, dead fish eyes and he tried to get away.

"Where do you think you are going, Tetsuya?" Akashi said from behind him, a smirk evident in his words.

"Nowhere Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied with a sigh, knowing there was no way he would have gotten away.

"Good. Cause I can't have my new boyfriend", Kuroko blushed at this, "taking a dirty transport bus," Akashi said while wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I-it is fine Akashi-kun, I can handle myself." Kuroko tried to say through his stutter.

"Get in the car now Kuroko, or I might have to kiss you again," Akashi threatened with a smirk.

Kuroko flushed redder than a tomato at Akashi's words. "Alright. I-I think I will go into the car," he replied before getting into the car with the other male and they soon rode off.

Once they reached Teiko, they saw Aomine walking with Kise.

"Haha Kise, you really do suck at chess! I beat you in 20 moves! So pathetic!" Aomine leered.

"S-Shut up Ahominecchi! I'll beat you next time!" Kise managed to get out.

"Ohhh. You will, will you? The only one who can beat me is me! There is no way in hell I'm gonna let some stupid Blondie beat me in chess!" Aomine proclaimed.

"Aominecchi, you bastard! I am not dumb and I am not a blon-" Kise started but then stopped with a soft blush when realized what he was about to say.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko turned to Kise after he sneakily caught up to the pair after exiting Akashi's car.

"K-Kuroko?! When did you get here?!" Kise shouted in surprise and looked scared to death due to Kuroko's sudden pop-up.

"Ryouta, that is no way to treat your teammate. Apologize to Tetsuya now." Akashi demanded.

Kise paled at his words and suddenly got extremely scared. Panicking, he runs over to Aomine for protection. "AOOMINECCHI HIDE MEEE!" he yells to Aomine.

"Ohh~ Are you hiding Ryouta, Daiki? I'm afraid that means double training for you," Akashi said with a smirk.

"O-Oi! I am NOT hiding Kise! He just sought me out! Yo Kise! Get the fuck off of me; only Mai-chan and Tetsu can touch hug me!" Aomine said in defense and tried to get Kise off of him.

However, as the word Aomine said lingered, it caused Kuroko to blush softy in the cheeks while Akashi fingered his scissors. Aomine was sorely regretting his choice of words.

"Uh, I meant that Tetsu can hug me b-because he is my friend. N-Nothing else!" Aomine tried to say to cover his tracks and leave.

The second he blinked, Aomine was pinned to the wall by about 10 scissors. H-how the fucking hell did he throw those scissors so fast?!

"Daiki, there are two things I know to be true. The first, is that Tetsuya will never hug you. The second, is that you will never stop doing tripled training regiments.

Aomine started crying like Kise.

At this, Kuroko walked into school. After Kuroko was done his classes, he went to the clubroom for practice. But, when he got there, he saw something strange.

His teammates were all getting ready to go. "Excuse me, but why is everyone packing up?" Kuroko asked in confusion.

"We will be having a practice tournament with Seiren, a new school with a strong chess club," Akashi replied.

Kuroko shrugged before he starts packing up his gear and gets on the bus with his fellow regulars to Seiren High.

XXX

When they get there, they see six people all with the Seiren Chess Club Jerseys on. It says on the back of their jerseys that the names of the players are: Takeo Kuzunari, Himuro Tatsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio, Kagami Taiga, Imayoshi Shouichi and Izuki Shun.

"Nice to meet you, Seiren High, and prepare to lose!" Aomine stated arrogantly.

The one named Izuki speaks up. "I was gonna say the same thing, but it looks like you already 'beat' me to it".

The entire gym deadpans. However, Izuki blinks and looks at everyone.

"What?! I thought it was punny!" Izuki says.

"Just stop talking, Izuki." Kagami tells him.

"Alright, here are the match-ups." Akashi starts. "It will be Daiki versus Shouichi, Atsushi versus Tatsuya, Ryouta versus Kasamatsu, Shintarou versus Kuzunari, Taiga versus Tetsuya, and Shun versus me. Let the matches begin."

As the match against this Imayoshi guy starts, Aomine was paying no attention, thinking this would be another easy win.

Aomine threw out a halfassed opening, but while he knew it wasn't his best, he didn't much care. It wasn't like this Imayoshi character would actually put up a fight. On the other side, Imayoshi struggled to hide his shock as they kept on going back and forth. _He isn't even at half power, but he is still a monster! Just how good is he?!_ Imayoshi saw an opportunity to pursue Aomine's queen, so he took it and trapped the Queen by threatening the King. Aomine saw this and was shocked, not believing that someone besides the GOM could move so well. There was nothing he could do, so Imayoshi took the Queen.

'The only one who can beat me is me'

Imayoshi worked his way up the board after he took the Queen. While Aomine was serious now, it didn't count for much. Imayoshi ended the game there and then, and Aomine stopped. He stared, eyes wide, at the board; unbelieving of what happened.

"I-I lost?!"

The first win went to Seiren, but Imayoshi couldn't count it as a win. _If he had been going all out there is no way I would have won. I just got lucky he didn't take me seriously._

Meanwhile, Himuro and Murisakibara were at each other's throats, going back and forth. Murisakibara was defending him, but Himuro wouldn't let him go on the offensive. Himuro stopped every attempt Murisakibara made to try and go on the offensive. During the match, Murisakibara saw something strange in Himuro. He wanted to crush him and yet…he felt like he couldn't even if he tried. He hated that feeling.

"I will crush you until every ounce of you is in the ground, Muro-chin." He stated but truthfully, he didn't wholeheartedly mean it.

In the end, Murisakibara forced his way into Himuro's defense and checkmated him after a hard, long battle. The score was tied. _Man! Atsushi and the miracles sure are tough!_

Somewhere else, Midorima was going against Takeo. He was surprised that the boy was putting up such a fight against the green-head.

"Good luck Midorima-kun, but before we begin I have a question," Takeo said "Can I call you Shin-chan?"

"B-Baka, don't use that ridiculous nickname!" Midorima replied harshly despite the blush on his cheeks.

"Gomen, Shin-chan!" Takeo said in apology, but Midorima wasn't having it.

"You will pay for calling me that, Takeo."

While the game was close, Midorima used his natural strength with the rooks and bishops to force his way to Takeo's King.

"Not so smug now, are you Takeo."

"Hey, Shin-chan, what is that on your hand. Is that a-a flower ring?!" Takeo asked, shocked.

"It is the lucky item for cancers." Shintarou replied.

"Shin-can is so kawaii with that ring on!" Takeo gushed.

Midorima's blush intensified. "B-baka, I am a m-man…I can't be…k-kawaii"

"Shin-chan is so tsundere! It really is kawaii!" Takeo couldn't help but find the green haired miracle cute when he was embarrassed.

"I am not tsundere!"

"Kasamatsu! What should I call you? How about Kasa-kun?" A certain blonde idiot exclaimed.

"O-oi, shut up Kise. I am gonna show you not to disrespect your senpais!" Kasamatsu yelled, pissed off and fired up.

"How about Kasamtsu-senpai? I think it fits, even if you aren't in my school."

"Call me senpai, and treat your elders with respect, you blond dumbass!

With that, Kasamatsu began a game against Kise. While Kise put up a fight, Kasasmatsu used his experience against him and slowly stripped the blonde of all his pieces until he had nothing but his King and Queen. Kasamtsu used moves that were very complex, and not smething an amateur like Kise woul know about, since Kise was relatively new to the game. Though Kise was a strong player, he had a large lack of experience. With Kasamatsu's perfect grip on the situation he easily checkmated said blonde.

Kise was in shock. He couldn't believe he lost to anyone but Aominecchi! "U-unbelievable!" he said in pure shock and defeat.

Kuroko prepared to face off against Kagami. He can't let his team down and lose! If that happened they won't be able to win…but tie at best. He vowed he won't let this Kagami Taiga break Teiko's win streak. _Alright. I am ready to go_. Without further ado, he went to the chess table.

When he got to the table, Kagami was already there. The two sat in their respective positions for about 30 minutes before Kagami yelled out loud "Oi! Where the hell is this Kuroko character! He is so late!"

"Eto, Kagami-kun? I am right here." Kuroko spoke up.

Kagami screamed like a little girl. "G-Ghost, please don't h-hurt me!" he said before covering his head and went into fetal position.

"Kagami-kun, I am not a ghost. I just have a weak presence. I have been sitting here for the past 30 minutes." Kuroko replied.

"A-alright then, l-let's start the match," Kagami stuttered nervously as they got started.

With that, Kuroko fought in his first tournament.

As Kuroko was white, he moved the pawn above his Queen two spaces forward. He then brought out his Queen, then moved his pawns to release his rooks and bishops.

Kagami was preparing a double knight opening to trump Kuroko. He doesn't wanna lose against someone so weak looking!

After Kuroko brought his queen out, he misdirected Kagami's attention to her, leaving his other pieces unnoticed. He quickly put Kagami's queen in a trap using his queen and a rook. Kagami smiled, thinking: I am not gonna lose to such an obvious and basic trap! Kagami moved his queen away from the reaches of the other queen, and while he was still smiling, Kuroko took his queen with the rook.

Kagami didn't see the rook coming! Where the fuck did that rook come from?!

After that, Kuroko kept misdirecting Kagami until he lost every piece, and Kuroko only lost a knight.

Kagami's eyes were wide, as Kuroko registered his win and the red head registered his own loss.

Kagami was shocked. _He never lost! He was the ace of his team and he lost against the weakest-looking member of the other team?! How could this be!_

With that score underway, Izuki prepared to match up against Akashi, the captain of the team and the player with the highest rating. Since he was playing against someone that great, he knew he had to make a good impression.

When Izuki stood up in front of the red head, he pulled out a banjo and played "We are the Champions"

Akashi deadpanned.

When Izuki finished, he said only this. "Since you're the best on your team, I'm in deep 'treble'."

Akashi defeated Izuki, fired up because of how annoying he was.

After the two teams said good games, the GOM gathered in the car. For such a rowdy group, they were deafeningly quiet (mostly). Aomine and Kise had both lost, but while Aomine cried quietly, Kise certainly did not.

"KUUROOKOCCHIII COMFORT MEEE" Kise wailed, looking for Kuroko's support.

"Gomen, Kise-kun, but you should deal with this loss on your own," Kuroko replied coldly, scaring Kise.

"Overall, I did not expect for anybody to lose, except for maybe Ryouta. This team has exceeded our expectations, going above and beyond what I expected from them. Since both Ryouta and Daiki lost, and Shintarou and Atsushi were in heated battles that could have gone either way, we will be having double practice for the next month. The only two players who met my expectations today are Tetsuya and myself," Akashi said with his voice harsh and cold.

This was not the almost fatherly Akashi who sticks up for his teammates, cares for them, and nurtures them. This was the absolute Akashi that came out when someone failed him and his expectations. This Akashi came out every time the GOM lost or took too many moves to win.

I wish Akashi-kun was in his fatherly, caring mood more. The moments were Akashi cared deeply for them, and would do anything to keep them safe and unharmed were the times Kuroko's heart ached for the red head's company. Kuroko loved him when he was the nice Akashi.

When the commanding and cold Akashi, or Seijuuro, came out, the miracles always cowered in fear. They know that if Seijuuro becomes too angry with them, he will abandon them for their weakness. This was Kuroko's worst nightmare.

After they got out of the car, they went their separate ways home, except for Akashi. He followed Kuroko to about halfway and approached him.

"Tetsuya, I would like to congratulate you on a wonderful match. You have made your team and I proud. I know now for certain that you were a perfect addition to the team, but I have a question to ask you. Do you know of a way to train Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryouta, and Daiki efficiently so that they will not lose, or come close to losing anymore?"

"Ne Akashi-kun, I do not. But I do know is that if they train with all of their strength of mind and body, they will succeed." Kuroko replied.

"I see. They have incredible potential, but I sometimes struggle for ways to train them all differently."

"Well, Akashi-kun, I think Aomine-kun's weakness is he is getting bored with the competitions. He lost because he never went all out until he already lost his Queen. Midorima-kun needs more practice with his defense and his short ranged pieces, like the pawn and the knight. I have noticed his skills are subpar at best with those two pieces. Murisakibara-kun needs to work on creating openings for himself. He usually just plays defense until the opponent's mind is exhausted, but this won't work on opponents strong enough to get past his defense. Finally, Kise-kun needs to read more diverse chess books. He needs to know about every strategy. If he does this, he will be unstoppable to anyone who uses formations and sticks to them. This is what I think.

Akashi was surprised, to say the least. _Hmm, his observational skills are much better than I thought. They might even rival Shintarou's._ "I see. Well, anyway, get some rest Tetsuya. We have a lot of training to do tomorrow."

"Good night Akashi-kun." Tetsuya smiled slightly, and Akashi's heart couldn't help but leap at the breaking of a usually blank face.

Akashi leaned in and kissed Tetsuya, a small peck on the cheek that said a thousand words.

Kuroko blushed.

"Goodnight, Tetsuya. Sweet dreams, love."

Author's Note: GGOOOMMEENNN, I tried to write 5k words like I promised but it has been a very busy week for me. At least this chappie is double both of the other ones! I'd like to thank anyone who read the last chapter. It made me very happy when I woke up to fresh reviews, views, and readers. All reviews, followers, and favorites are appreciated. Also, thanks to Yaoiprincess16 for beta reading! That is right, I finally have a beta reader! Thanks so much for the support, and I can't wait to see all of you in the next chapter!

~Knb Bnk


	4. Chapter 4 - The Emperor's Twin

Hey guys! Hope you have had a good week. So, Rinfantasy alerted me to the fact that I spelled Kazunari's name wrong, and, wel HEY, DON'T GO BACK A CHAPTER JUST SO YOU CAN SEE ME MAKE A FOOL OF

MYSELF *clears throat*. So, sorry about that. My beta and I had a nice long laugh at that, and it will be fixed in this chapter. Hopefully I don't misspell any more fandom names. (The saddest part is MidoTaka is my favorite pairing except for AkaKuro.) Poor Takeo. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, especially not this shit.

Chapter 4

After their loss, Seiren stayed in their gym and talked about their match ups.

"Oi, Imayoshi, how the fuck did you beat that guy? I got decked by the Miracle who faced me!" Kagami asked the megane.

"Well, it seems like you and Shun over here were the only two who got wrecked. The rest of us either won or were in close, tight battles," Imayoshi replied.

"It's okay, Taiga. I lost to Atsushi too."

"Yeah, but not by much Tatsuya."

"That's true."

"Well, it doesn't matter much anyway. Next time we face, I WILL win. I can't stand losing like that to anybody, not even a famed generation of miracle!" Kagami promised, fired up as ever.

"Well, I am going to go home. Bye everyone." Kasamatsu said before turning to leave.

"Me too, I have to get new material. My puns are getting dry and old," Izuki said.

"They always were dry and old!" The rest of the team shouted in unison.

Sooner or later, they all dispersed and went to sleep in their beds.

XXXX

The next morning, Kagami woke up, got ready, and went to school. His school wasn't too far, which was good.

When Kagami got to class, he noticed something. A transfer student.

"Hello class, please give our new student a warm welcome. Please introduce yourself, Hagane Ryo kun."

"Hello, Seiren class 1 A, my name is Hagane Ryo. It is a pleasure to be working with you," he greeted to the class.

Kagami's eyes went wide. He looked exactly like the Akashi kid, except…those eyes…Didn't Akashi have one gold one and one red one? His are both gold.

Hagane pierced the class with his molten lava colored eyes before sitting near the middle of the class, and class started soon after. After it was done, Kagami went to the chess club.

"Hey every ", Kagami stopped and stared. A chess match was going on between the new kid and Takeo.

The game wasn't even close. Takeo Kazunari was getting destroyed.

You could tell he was trying to hang on, but Akashi kept pushing him and relentlessly capturing piece after piece. The way he moved captivated Kagami.

He had never seen anything like it. It was in the way his eyes gleamed and picked up the best possible move in under a minute.

It didn't take long for Takeo to lose.

"Takeo Kazunari."

"Hai, Hagane san"

"Good game. You forced me to use my eyes right off the bat. I am aware of your hawk eye, but my eye is much more potent. It is called Demon Eye. Its powers not only can see the future, but scan the board with utmost accuracy. Very few people can push me to use it."

"Arigatou, but I was still utterly defeated by you."

"It is OK "

"OI, NEW GUY. FIGHT ME!" Kagami yelled and pointed at him, all fired up once again.

Hagane sighed, silently thinking to himself:Oh great, a loud one. "Alright, but first, what is your name?" he asked.

"Kagami Taiga, but you can call me– "

"Bakagami. Call him Bakagami." Izuki said.

"Oi! I hate that nickname!"

"Taiga, come, play with me." Hagane replied.

With that, the match started' Kagami as white, and Hagane as black.

From the beginning of the game, Kagami didn't hold back. He put pressure on his opponent's key pieces with each turn, but Hagane didn't back down either. He fought valiantly, but Kagami ended up backing him into a corner. Kagami took Hagane's queen, and both his knights. But, Hagane turned on his demon eye.

Quickly Hagane stole back the momentum. He easily put down Kagami's queen in retaliation, and went on a taking spree until He finally got to Kagami's king.

With that, he knocked it over.

"Checkmate"

XXXX

Kuroko started to feel anxious when he showed up to school the next is Aomine kun after such a loss? I hope he is okay.

When Kuroko reached the classroom, he found Aomine sitting with his head bowed.

"Aomine kun."

Kuroko heard a resounding scream come from Aomine.

"AAAAH YOU SCARED THE LIVING FUCK OUT OF ME TETSU!" Aomine was panting heavily.

"Aomine kun. Everybody loses. Even if this is your first time feeling it, I am glad you lost so that you won't become stuck up about never losing later. Before I learned misdirection my record against just the third stringers was 25 43. I lost much more than I won. Now, thanks to you and Akashi kun, I have a chance to fight with the rest of the regulars." An uncharacteristic tear fell from Kuroko's eye.

"You have changed my life Aomine kun. For that, I thank you and all the regulars for everything you have done for me." With that, Kuroko smiled, his eyes still wet.

Aomine's eyes widened as he realized just how much he had influenced his friend's future. He put his arm around the smaller teal haired boy.

"Tetsu, don't cry. I am over that loss. It sucked, but not that bad. I will win next time, Tetsu. For you, Satsuki, and all the rest of Teiko as well. I am the ace of the regulars. I refuse to lose any more." Aomine promised. He would win for Tetsu.

"Aomine kun, would you like to explain to the class why you are talking to thin air?" The rest of the class snickered at Aomine being busted by the teacher.

"N no thanks, sorry. I will go back to sleep, sir."

"HEY, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

After class, Kuroko went to the chess club. When he got there, he saw Akashi running the other members ragged. He sighed, and then approached him.

"Hello, Akashi kun. I see the other members are training rapidly."

"Of course. I took your suggestions. I had a little 'talk' with Daiki about not playing his best. Let's just say he won't ever perform less than his best again."

Aomine had his eyes wide open and was breathing hard, but no one knew why. He wasn't training. Now they knew.

And they felt sorry for him.

Kuroko went to Aomine and patted him on the back.

"It's okay Aomine kun. The monster is out of range now," Kuroko said while patting him on the back.

Akashi smirked, seeing his chance to tease Kuroko. He went up to Kuroko and put a hand on his shoulder. When Kuroko turned around, Akashi pressed him against a wall, their foreheads touching, lips close.

"Oh yes, Tetsuya. It has taken a while for you to see what a 'monster' I truly am." Akashi's eyes glinted.

Kuroko blushed a deep shade of red. "G Gomen A Akashi kun." He whispered softly, and Akashi barely heard it.

If it was even possible, Akashi shifted even closer to Kuroko, one leg propped onto the wall beside him; Kuroko was now a red several shades darker than the last.

"Hmm? Did you say anything, Tetsuya?" "G Gomen A Akashi kun" He practically yelled.

"That's much better." Seijuuro said seductively.

While saying that Akashi leaned him and gave him a soft kiss.

When he pulled away, he and Kuroko realized the rest of the club were staring at them. Half cowering in fear of Akashi smiling, the other half pissed off because of his treatment of Kuroko. Although, the pissed off one(s) turned to scared ones when Akashi grinned again.

Screams of "Get a room, Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin/captain!" Were heard in the room.

After school ended, the Miracles + Momoi decided to get an ice cream.

"What ice cream flavors do you want?" Akashi asked his companions.

"Vanilla"

"Red Bean"

"Chocolate"

"Strawberry, Akashicchi"

"Any flavor, as long as it is big~"

"Same as Tetsu-kun!"

After the team had gotten their respective flavors, an argument broke out.

"Oi, what a dumbass, getting strawberry! Chocolate is where it's at!" Aomine seethed at Kise, disappointed that he would get such a weak favor. (Sorry strawberry fans, but strawberry sucks ^_^)

"I agree with Ahomine, strawberry is far too sweet. Chocolate is a respectable flavor, although not as good as red bean." Midorima shared his wise insight.

"Y-yeah, but at least I didn't get Tofu flavored like Akashic-" Kise said, but never got to finish his sentence.

Akashi had already scooped Kise up, and RKO-ed the poor blonde.

"Woah! That was amazing Akashi!" Aomine sayed, wide eyed.

"Akashi-kun…nice RKO", Kuroko chimed in.

Kise was still lying on the floor, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Momoi was enjoying watching her friends fight, but suddenly, something unspeakably terrible happens.

Momoi's ice cream falls right from her cone.

"No! My vanilla ice cream…Her eyes teared up."

"Momoi-san, I won a free cone if you want it."

At that moment, Momoi fell head over heels for the bluenette.

"T-Tetsu-kun…This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Oi! I took you shopping a few days ago and you sayed that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, and you're changing because of an ice cream cone?!" Aomine was incredulous.

Momoi ignored him, and thanked Kuroko profusely, while simultaneously trying to increase her sex appeal for Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun, wanna go to Maji burger tomorrow, just the two of us?"

While Akashi was staring daggers at Momoi, Kuroko just says, "Hai, why not, Momoi-san?"

Ahhh! Chapter 5 is done! I had writer's block, so I am sorry if it is a little short. I believe it will be much easier for me to come up with new ideas when I get a blank new canvas to work on for next chapter.

By the way, would you guys be interested in an omake in which Kuroko takes Momoi out to Maji burger?

All reviews, favorites, and follows are much appreciated. See you next week!

~Knb Bnk


	5. Chapter 5 - Sleep Well, Emperor

A.N. - Hey guys! Back with another chapter, an Akakuro moment in this one, starting the romance, and a little bit into Akashi's past. Last chapter was sort of an intro chapter to the main antagonist, Hagane Ryo, but this one is where it all goes down. Hope you enjoy, please review (I enjoy seeing all types of feedback) as well as follow and favorite.

Also, I would like your opinion about whether I should include Momoi and Kuroko's date in a chapter or save it for an omake?

Disclaimer: Why am I even putting this in anymore? This is the last time, I promise.

 **Chapter 5 – Sleep Well, Emperor**

"Tetsuya."

"Hai Akashi-kun?"

"I think it is about time we go out somewhere. We haven't had the time to do anything since you became mine."

"Do you mean a d-date?" Kuroko stammered.

 _I have never been on a date before…But I am glad it is with Akashi that I get to share my first date._

"Yes, I know you haven't been on a date before. Also before you ask, no, I didn't look into that," Akashi said, looking slightly guilty for a second. "And I know you are nervous, but to calm your nerves, I have never been on a date either."

"But Akashi-kun! You are so good looking and nice. I am sure any girl or guy would want to go out with you. Tons of people are much better looking than me," Kuroko replied.

Akashi chuckled at the comment. "I appreciate your compliments, but don't downplay yourself. There is no one in the world that is cuter than my Tetsuya."

"I am not cute," Kuroko replied back.

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am no- "

"Tetsuya, I am _always_ right. You are cute," Akashi said, ending the back and forth.

"But Akashi-kun!"

"Oh please, we all know you are the girl in this relationship," he added, which made Kuroko eventually relent, but before he did, he made sure Akashi-kun stopped calling him cute.

"Anyway Kuroko, come outside of your house in formal attire tomorrow, by 4 o'clock sharp. There is a special place I want to take you," Akashi told the bluenette.

"Why so early?" Kuroko asked him.

"You will see."

After they said their goodbyes, Kuroko went back to his house, tired but excited. _I can't wait to meet up with Akashi-kun…I wonder where we're going to go?_

The next morning, Tetsuya woke up, got ready for school, and headed down there. He had an average day, Momoi and Kise being clingy as usual, Aomine particularly scared though that was probably still from yesterday, and Midorima acting like the tsundere he is.

He and Akashi didn't get to talk much since there was no chess practice, and Akashi was in a whole different wing of the school.

After school was over, Kuroko went straight home and quickly got changed. He finished just in time to open the door when he heard a knock at his door.

The second Kuroko laid eyes on him, he gawked. Akashi was wearing a crisp black suit, with a red tie that matched his hair. The suit was accented by a gold Japanese flag pin, perfectly matching his gold eye.

"Tetsuya, shall we be off?" Akashi asked the other.

"H-hai Akashi-kun. You look amazing," Kuroko complimented him in awe.

"Thank you Tetsuya, but you look much cu-better in my eyes," Akashi said, making sure to correct himself in the middle.

Tetsuya narrowed his eyes in mock anger about what he was about to say, but what gave him away was the small smile on his lips.

 **XXXXX**

It was a long car drive from Tokyo all the way to their destination. Akashi forced Kuroko not to look until they got there.

 _So this is why he asked me to come out at 4 today. This must be a two-hour drive!_

When they finally got there and Kuroko looked outside, he saw one thing he had never expected to see.

"Mount Fuji?!"

"My family owns a place right north of Mount Fuji. We will get the private ceiling table, so you can enjoy the view," Akashi told Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko was speechless. "I-it's beautiful."

Akashi smiled thoughtfully, "I thought you'd like it."

"Thank you so much," he said softly.

"Come, we haven't even sat down yet."

Akashi led Kuroko to their seats, and the chef appeared.

"Ahhh! If it isn't young Akashi! It is a pleasure to see you hear with your friend," the chef said with a smile.

"Date," Akashi corrected.

The chef's eyes widened as he realized what Akashi's father would say about this.

 _No, I won't tell him that this blue haired young man is the young master's date. I refuse to spoil young love. They both obviously care for each other; it is in the way they carry themselves._

He leaned into Akashi's ear and said, "Don't worry, young master. I won't tell your father about this. I will wait for the time where you are ready to tell him about it."

Akashi smiled, grateful for the large man looking out for him. "Thank you, Akihiko-san."

"Anyway, what would you to like to eat? I can make everything, so don't hesitate to speak your mind and tell me what you want me to make." Akihiko said as he waited for their requests.

Kuroko thought about it for a moment. "Could I have a vanilla milksha-"

"He will have the gyozas," Akashi intervened.

"Hey! Akashi-kun! I was ordering myself dinner!"

Akashi sighed, "Vanilla milkshakes don't count as dinner, love."

The chef chuckled. "Don't worry, I make good milkshakes, but I will also get you gyozas because I am scared of the young master's wrath."

Kuroko smiled, knowing the chef was joking, and grateful to him for making a vanilla milkshake just for him.

"Arigato, chef-san."

"Akihiko, I will have my usual," Akashi stated as he looked up at the chef.

"Man! Every time you come here you get tofu soup! I am almost tired of making it! But, it is coming right up. I will leave you to alone while I cook your meals." Akihito said and winks at Akashi before leaving.

"So, Tetsuya. Why did you come to Teiko in the first place?"

"Well, Akashi-kun, it is a very good school. It was one I was able to get into, and I heard the chess team is strong," Kuroko replied.

Even then, Kuroko knew he wasn't good at chess, but that didn't matter much to him. He loved the game and would always enjoy playing strong opponents.

"Akashi-kun, you have changed my life. It is all thanks to you that I can play chess, and compete with people like Aomine-kun and Kise-kun. Thank you so much." Kuroko's life had become much better since the Miracles came into it. He had never had so many friends.

"Tetsuya, I only found your power. You developed it. I did almost nothing. You are strong because you strove to be so. You are the only one of us that knows what it's like to lose, to be weak at some point. That makes you as strong, if not stronger, than us," Akashi said firmly.

"Ne Akashi-kun, I want to learn more about you too. What is your family like?"

Akashi was silent, a pained look on his face.

"Nevermind, Akashi-kun, you don't have to talk about it," Kuroko assured him.

"No, Tetsuya, you deserve to know a bit more about me, and what Akihiko whispered to me earlier," the red-head said as he looked at Kuroko.

"I am here for you Akashi-kun. You don't have to push yourself."

"When I was born, I became the heir of one of the largest corporations in the world. The Akashi Corporation. My father…he has always been serious, trying to groom me to be the best heir possible. I was subjected to advanced learning programs, and was told that winning is everything. But, it was not all bleak. My mother and my step brother, though I only knew him for a small amount of time. He was my father's illegitimate son. He's born the same year as me, and we used to be friends, but he became someone I don't recognize anymore. All he cares about is winning. You see my eye? I only have one gold eye, but his eyes are both gold, but a much darker gold. If I am the Emperor, he is the Demon. Also, there is something you should know about this relationship…My father wants an heir…so he will not approve of us dating, however, I will not give in.

Kuroko's eyes widened. _"_ _Akashi-kun…if your father does something to you, I will never forgive myself…please be careful. He is a powerful man…and if that boy really is your illegitimate brother, he has another heir, too."_

"Tetsuya, don't worry about that yet. There is something much more important. There will come a time where we will face each other in chess. If this happens, I hate to say it, but I will lose. My eye is not strong enough to compete with his eyes."

"Akashi-kun…you won't lose."

"Huh? But he is stronger, Tetsuya," Akashi said but Kuroko didn't believe it.

"I won't let you lose."

Akashi's eyes softened. _What have I done to deserve you, Tetsuya._ "There is one more thing you should know, his name." He added.

"What is it?"

"His name is Hagane Ryo."

 **XXXXX**

Hagane Ryo was mad.

He can't believe that the red head would have easily defeated him if not for his demon eyes. He had expected everyone at this unknown school to be weak.

But this, _this,_ he can work with.

To defeat and humiliate that bastard, the one who stole his place in the Akashi family, he would need to have a team that can defeat his brother's.

"Hagane, we're going to make you a regular. We have a practice match today with Teiko," Hyuuga, one of the managers of the chess team, told him as he was walking to class.

"Hey, isn't that the team with the generation of miracles?" Hagane pretended not to sound too excited. _He could face his brother already._

"Yeah, and we are looking for revenge. Those bastards 3-2'd us last time we played."

Hagane's eyes widened. _I didn't know they were THAT good… I thought I would have to break the enemy team apart to have them all lose, but this is even better._

"Well, I will do everything partial to me to defeat them," Hagane said.

"We are matching you up with their captain, since you have similar abilities."

"Alright."

"I will so you in the chess room, Hagane."

After all the classes ended, the team waited for Teiko to arrive at Seiren. Eventually, the bus arrived, and the practice match was about to begin.

 **XXXXX**

When Akashi got out of the bus, he saw the whole team. His eyes widened.

There he was. Hagane Ryo.

Kuroko walked to Akashi and noticed something weird with Akashi. _Something is wrong_.

"Akashi-kun, do you feel okay?" he asked the other.

"Tetsuya, he is here," Akashi said softly.

"Who?"

"My step brother," the red-head replied, his voice shaking a bit, causing Kuroko's eyes to widen in shock. _Already?! And why is he at Seiren?_

"Generation of Miracles, we would like to introduce you to our newest regular, replacing Izuki, Hagane Ryo. He is a transfer student who just arrived a few days ago."

The teams bowed, and the practice matches started.

So far, Teiko was overpowering Seiren.

Kise and Aomine were both pissed off at having lost, and Aomine was facing Kagami now instead of that bastard Imayoshi. It wouldn't be overkill to say that they both destroyed their Seiren counterparts.

Kuroko beat Imayoshi using his misdirection, leaving him to wonder how Kuroko was doing such a thing.

Murisakibara had another close game with Himuro, because he just couldn't bear crushing him. _What is this feeling? It is like I want to crush him…but in a different way than when I wanted to crush Kuro-chin or Mine-chin._ Murisakibara eventually defeated Himuro, but it was close and long.

Midorima fought Takeo, but he found himself getting more red every time Takeo made a joke or called him a tsundere. Midorima won, like usual, but something happened afterward.

Takeo reached up and kissed Midorima on the cheek, making the green haired boy a literal tomato.

"Good game, Shin-chan," Takeo said cheerfully, making Midorima turn scarlet red.

"T-Takeo, d-don't do things like that in public," Midorima stuttered in shock and embarasemment.

"I couldn't help it. Shin-chan was too kawaii," Takeo replied.

"Takeo…"

"Shin-chan, want to go out somewhere after this?" he asked the other.

"I wouldn't usually, b-but I have to get the lucky items for next week. So…I wouldn't mind going out with T-Takeo," Midorima said in confirmation.

"Arigato Shin-chan. Also, don't worry about transportation, You can pull me in a cart."

"Hmph, we will see. Let's play rock-paper-scissors for who drives who…Oha-osa ranked cancers as third today."

 **XXXXX**

Last, the match between Hagane Ryo and Akashi started.

"Akashi, you are weak. You know it and I know it. There is no point in even trying to defeat me."

"Ryo, I won't let you win this…I will win for my team and for my Tetsuya."

"Heh! No. I plan on destroying you by using demon eye at the start."

With this, Hagane dismantled Akashi.

He took every single piece, beside his king, and toyed with the Red Emperor. The viewers had never seen Akashi rendered so weak and helpless. When Kuroko saw, he felt his eyes water, and he saw Akashi's lifeless eyes. He had lost all hope.

Eventually, Hagane ended it, and Akashi was utterly destroyed in just 20 moves.

"Sleep well, Emperor" Hagane teased, mockingly.

Teiko won overall, 5-1, but the bus ride home was silent.

A.N. – YES, I know that this is a cliffhanger, and wait a second, Akashi lost?! Sorry guys, it had to happen to set up future plot. Akashi was utterly destroyed by Hagane, but it HAD to happen, I am sorry.

Please review, I don't get many of those, and they are useful.


End file.
